


Love Letters

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: I GOT7 (Emotionally Constipated) High School Teachers [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Jealous!Mark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Youngjae gets a note from a student, Mark gets jealous (Because it's not positive feedback, it's a love letter for god's sake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Because jealous!Mark gives me life and Mark completely gone for Youngjae is also my life.

“So why are you here?” Jinyoung asked as he leaned forward on his desk facing Mark with a knowing yet mischievous smile. He had been dying of boredom correcting papers after school in his classroom (Bambam and Jackson were both in the staff room, making it way too noisy to do anything productive.) But then Mark had come in and sat across Jinyoung with the most annoyed and sour expression Jinyoung had ever seen on him and all of a sudden Jinyoung had a feeling his afternoon was going to become way more interesting.

Mark sighed internally debating whether to confide in Jinyoung or not. On one hand Jinyoung was insightful, straightforward and all in all great at giving advice. On the other hand, the other was merciless when it came to teasing, pretty much as bad as Jackson. But Mark had to tell someone before he punched someone or something.

“It’s Youngjae.” He started, unable to stop the fond smile that spread on his face whenever he mentioned his boyfriend.

Jinyoung shook his head “Nope.” He said simply, continuing when Mark looked at him confusedly “It’s not Youngjae, it’s probably just you being an idiot.” He explained.

Mark sighed, “That’s what I meant, let me tell you before you go leaping to conclusions.”

Jinyoung shrugged “Just making sure that you know.” He said. “If you want to complain about your boyfriend, this isn’t the right place. Neither is this school by the way, the whole school loves Youngjae”

 _‘That’s kind of the problem here.’_ Mark thought to himself before speaking out loud. “I’m not here to complain.” Mark protested _‘There’s nothing to complain about him.’_ He added mentally, choosing not to say it out loud (Jinyoung would never let him live it down.) “I’m here for advice.” He added.

Jinyoung’s default smirk grew wider “Well, then why didn’t you say so?” he asked in a saccharine sweet voice.

Mark rolled his eyes “I did tell you, I’m pretty sure I came in saying, ‘Hey Jinyoung, I need advice.’” He said frowning at the way Jinyoung’s eyes glinted. (with pure evil, he was sure.)

Jinyoung shrugged again “Whatever, just tell me your problem.” He said, automatically leaning forward.

Mark started “Okay so…”

_Flashback_

Mark entered the staff room. Youngjae had already told him that he was staying back after school to grade a bunch of papers in peace and he had insisted that elder didn’t have to stay back and wait for him but Mark was even more stubborn. Not even an army could stop him from wanting to spend time with Youngjae. Even if there were no words spoken between them, just simply staring at Youngjae was enough to make him happy. (He had once voiced these thoughts to Youngjae only to have the younger blush and punch him in the shoulder while looking away for being too cheesy.)

“Hey.” He greeted, smiling when Youngjae looked up, glasses askew on his face. His smile widened when Youngjae blushed as he leaned forward to straighten out his glasses.

“Hey, hyung.” Youngjae greeted with a smile, before he went back to correcting his papers.

Mark took the opportunity to admire Youngjae’s profile. Despite the dark circles of exhaustion that were present under his eyes and the drained out expression the younger wore, Mark still thought he looked radiant.

He was broken out of his reverie by Youngjae’s voice “Hey hyung would you pass me the blue folder over there.” He asked pointing to said folder.

As Mark leaned to get the folder from the adjoining desk, a light pink piece of paper fell on the floor. “What’s this?” he asked turning back to Youngjae.

Youngjae looked just as confused as Mark felt. “I don’t know, it wasn’t in there before my last class. What does it say?” he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

Mark’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he read the note out loud. It read

_‘Dear Mr. Choi, I never thought I could enjoy Chemistry this much but your classes are really interesting. I actually understand chemical bonding. P.S: You look really cute when you teach;)’_

Youngjae cooed “Aw, that’s so sweet. I was really worried about the chemical bonding part because it’s really important so I tried really hard to make sure that all the students would understand. Is there a name on the note?” he asked, a pleased smile on his face.

“No, there isn’t.” He muttered, glaring at the paper, wondering if his glare was powerful enough to destroy the note.

Youngjae frowned “That’s sad but it is nice to hear positive feedback.” He remarked.

Noticing Youngjae’s joyous expression and the way he hummed as he corrected the papers, Mark chose not to yell _‘It’s not feedback, this is a love letter.’_

_Flashback End_

By the time Mark finished recounting his tale, he could see the mirth dancing in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Now is not the time to tease me.” He said warningly.  “First, the advice.”

“Isn’t the answer obvious? Flirt with a student.” Jinyoung said simply.

“Ew” Mark said incredulously “I’m not flirting with a student.”

Jinyoung waved his hands “You don’t have to flirt, just make conversation with them the way Youngjae does with his students.”

“Why?” Mark asked, still put out by the idea. It wasn’t that he was as cold as some claimed. He just never found himself being able to relate to his students in the way Youngjae could. (It had nothing to do with his age, thank you very much.)

“You see, Youngjae doesn’t think is a big deal because logically even if this was a ‘love letter’ as you claim, it’s not like Youngjae’s going to break up with you and date a student based off a few compliments and good handwriting. But, when he sees you being close with a student, he’ll feel the same things you felt. And then, he’ll understand why you were put out by the letter.” Jinyoung explained.

Mark nodded slowly, Jinyoung’s plan actually made sense.

Jinyoung leaned back on his chair, a smirk on his face “Now that the advice part is done, let the teasing begin.” He said, keeping a firm grip on Mark’s arm so the elder couldn’t escape.

Mark groaned, of course, there was nothing such as a free lunch.

The next day Mark decided to put his (well Jinyoung’s) plan into action. After school, as he walked down the hall he spotted Youngjae walking his way. He quickly scanned the hall looking for his victim. His eyes landed on Amy Lee, one of his senior students. She was one of Mark’s favourite students, always on time and rarely distracted. He was pretty sure he could hold a one minute conversation with her.

“Hey, Amy isn’t it?” he greeted the girl forcing himself to smile.

She looked pretty surprised at being addressed by Mark “What’s wrong Mr. Tuan, is something wrong?” she asked, half-concerned and half confused.

Mark shook his head “No, no” he said with a smile that he hoped was comforting (but came out more like a grimace.) “So, how have you been? Senior year, right? It must be hard.” He asked.

Amy looked at Mark as if he had grown two heads but answered nonetheless. “It’s alright Mr. Tuan, why is there something you want me to do?” she asked.

Mark laughed, waving his hand “No, no I just wanted to see how you are.” He said. Suddenly he noticed that Youngjae had walked past and was already further down the hall. “Okay, see you around. Don’t forget the essay due on Monday” He said to the confused girl before making his way to Youngjae.

“Hey.” He whispered from behind Youngjae.

Youngjae started but smiled when he turned and saw Mark. “Hey hyung.” He greeted.

They walked side by side in silence, hand occasionally brushing one another. Mark resisted the urge to grab Youngjae’s hand and intertwine their fingers. The younger was very specific about his no-PDA rule. Mark didn’t see how hand holding counted as PDA, considering Jackson practically cuddled with people in the middle of the hall. But he didn’t want to upset Youngjae and was happy to play by the younger’s rules (or he was whipped as Jackson liked to say.) Usually, Mark wasn’t a big fan of PDA either but when it came to Youngjae, he wouldn’t mind pinning the other man against a locker and… _‘No, no bad thoughts Mark’_ he chastised himself.

Suddenly Youngjae spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between the two of them “I noticed you were talking, to one of your students earlier.” He commented.

Mark smirked to himself. Unlike Mark, Youngjae’s emotions were always very clear on his face and Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t take full advantage of that. He turned expecting to see a displeased and annoyed look on Youngjae’s face but instead he was met by Youngjae’s bright beaming smile.

“I’m so happy hyung.” He gushed “You finally took my advice about getting close to your students.” 

Mark internally groaned, of course that would be Youngjae’s takeaway from the whole situation. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of girls and guys wave at Youngjae in a manner that the younger saw as friendly but the elder deemed as flirtatious. Mark inwardly growled, no more of Jinyoung’s devious ploys, he was going to fix this, himself.

**The next day…**

Mark checked his watch, it was last period. Fortunately, he had a free period today. Youngjae on the other hand was taking a class, the same class the love letter came from.

Mark knocked on Youngjae’s class door. Youngjae opened the door, a confused look on his face.

“Mark-hyung, what’re you doing here?” he asked quietly.

“Jinyoung asked for you.” Mark lied. Jinyoung had (reluctantly) agreed to play along.

Youngjae looked puzzled “What for?” he asked.

Mark shrugged “I have no idea, all he said was that he needs to see you right away.” He explained.

Youngjae looked conflicted “But I have a class now.” He said worriedly.

Part of Mark felt bad for lying to Youngjae, but what had to be done had to be done. “That’s okay, I’ll keep an eye on them, till you come back.” He said with a reassuring smile.

“Really?” Youngjae looked hopeful “Thank you so much.” He said with a quick bow before rushing out.

“Listen up!” he said loudly, catching the attention of all the students. Mark usually wasn’t one to raise his voice. All of his classes were always eerily silent because otherwise no one would be able to hear what he was saying.

Mark continued glaring at all the students, “It’s come to my notice that some of you are sending notes to Mr. Choi, he calls it positive feedback but I know your true intentions. If any of you are unaware, Choi Youngjae is dating me and only me and I intend for it to stay that way.” He said in a low voice.

He scanned the class before speaking again “I’ve beaten Principal Im’s score on the punch machine, so think twice before any of you do anything stupid.” He added enjoying the look of terror in some of the student’s eyes (he chose not to mention that they all had beaten Jaebum’s score, even Jinyoung.)

“And while we’re on the subject.” He added “Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, where are you?” he called. 2 boys from the back raised their hands, looking flustered as the whole class turned to look at them.  Mark walked towards them, a dangerous smile playing on his face. He leaned forward to whisper to the two boys, “Use any more chemistry pick up lines on my boyfriend and I will kill you. His embarrassed face is mine.” He said dangerously, enjoying the way their faces blanched.

Just as he pulled back, Youngjae re-entered the room. Before Youngjae could question why Mark was standing at the back and why half his class looked shocked, the older left the room shooting Youngjae a quick smile. His work here was done.

That day as they walked back home, Youngjae turned to question Mark “Hyung, did you say anything to my class while I was out?” he asked.

“Why do you ask?” Mark asked, trying to avoid the question.

Youngjae paused for a moment before replying “They all seemed pretty freaked out when you left and Jongin and Sehun were surprisingly silent.”

Mark shrugged his shoulders in response.

Suddenly he felt Youngjae’s hand in his own. He looked at Youngjae surprised. “Thank you.” The younger whispered, resolutely looking down.

Mark smiled to himself as he intertwined his fingers with Youngjae’s.

Maybe he’d terrorize Youngjae’s clases more often.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
